


Sanayeon Now and Forever

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [33]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: There's been a drought between Nayeon and Sana, and Nayeon's getting thirsty again...
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190
Kudos: 15





	Sanayeon Now and Forever

“You know what I miss? I miss you teasing me.”

Sana looked up at Nayeon in wonder. Twice’s resident cutie-pie had appeared out of nowhere to make her declaration, and now Sana was at a loss for words.

“I, uh, um…okay,” said Sana, lamely. Nayeon looked heartbroken. And also, maybe just a tiny bit drunk.

“I know you can do better than that, girl!” growled Nayeon, and she got right in Sana’s face, straddling her on her bed. Sana’s heart beat wildly.

“But,” she said, “but there’s no one else here! How can I tease you when there’s no one to make you feel embarrassed around?”

Nayeon stared down at her. “If there’s no one around, you can do what you’ve always wanted to do, but never had the guts to.”

Sana stared back, eyes beginning to water as the heat suddenly built up inside her. She darted her hand down towards Nayeon’s crotch, Nayeon’s eyes widening, but at the last second she stopped, instead reaching around to squeeze Nayeon’s sweet ass. Nayeon groaned in satisfaction.

“That’s more like it.” She reached down and groped Sana’s breasts, rubbing her nipples with her thumbs. Now it was Sana’s turn to groan.

“God, we’ve waited too long for this,” said Sana. Nayeon answered a little more seriously.

“But we’re here now, so let’s not hold anything back.”

She took off her shirt and bra, then got off Sana just long enough to take the rest of her clothes off. Sana for her part disrobed in due fashion.

“Lie down. I want to taste you,” said Sana. Nayeon laughed.

“We haven’t even kissed yet, now you’re gonna lick me down there?”

Sana blushed and put her tongue in Nayeon’s mouth. Nayeon held her tight until they were both out of breath.

“Yeah, do that to my pussy,” whispered Nayeon wistfully, and Sana was all too happy to oblige. She went nice and slow, savoring her flavor and all the little nuances of pleasure she could provide. After the longest time, due solely to edging and not lack of skill, Nayeon finally came, and Sana changed places with her, brimming with eager, nervous energy.

Nayeon, however, was the type of lover to go hard and fast, and Sana came more than once. Both at last spent of their sexual desire, they snuggled together, until Nayeon started to get up to leave.

“Where are you going?” asked Sana. “What does this all mean?”

Nayeon paused. “It doesn’t mean anything. It was just sex.”

An electric shock passed through Sana then, a cold passion that would not allow herself to be used as a fuck buddy. In a flash, she sat up and threw Nayeon back down onto the sheets, and she straddled her, a look of deadly seriousness on her face.

“No, Nayeon, I can’t let you do that.” Her tone of voice was manic, yet authoritative. Nayeon was close to being scared.

“I’m not somebody for you to use and discard. This meant, this _means_ something to me. And I know deep down inside, it means something to you, too.”

_Where’s this Sana coming from_ , thought Nayeon. She was sure she hadn’t seen this side of her before. And yet, she knew in her heart that it had been there inside her all along, and she was secretly glad.

“Repeat after me,” said Sana. Nayeon waited with baited breath.

“ _Sanayeon_. Sanayeon, now and forever.”

And Nayeon looked up at Sana, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This footage is old, but Sana and Nayeon's teasing was awesome. Thus, I shipped them.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gIesYGUS0rc


End file.
